Outside
by Romenna
Summary: Harry becomes an Auror and lives at the Weasley house. Ron and Hermione will get married soon. Harry....well, if you read you will find out!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: First of all, I own none of the Harry Potter characters, their names, or anything to do with them, they belong to J.K. Rowling (lucky her)This is after Harry is out of Hogwarts. It is only rated PG-13 because I do not know yet what all will be in it. I know that you may want to stop reading it after the first line, but trust me, KEEP READING  
  
Outside  
  
Draco Malfoy was dead. Hermione Granger was dead. Ron Weasley was dead. Everyone he loved was dead. Fred, George, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tonks...everyone. He may have saved the world, but what good had it done him. HIS life was destroyed. EVERYTHING that was him was destroyed. How could he live? He was on the outside of the world. He was the only one who knew what it really looked like. It looked liked death and destruction, famine and disease. He didn't want to look but he had no choice. He had to warn the world that evil was still out there, lurking in the dark shadows but nobody believed him. Nobody wanted to believe him. They wished to believe that there is and never was any evil, only good, but he knew different.  
. . .  
  
"Harry! Wake up, its time for breakfast!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. Harry woke with a start.  
"What? It must've been a dream or something." Harry mumbled to himself. He slowly got dressed and went downstairs to the Weasley's kitchen. The Weasley's were kind enough to give Harry a home once he got out of school. They didn't want him to suffer at the Dursley's any more. "Morning" he yawned to everyone at the table. He was surprised to see a few people that were there. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there, as usual, along with Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. But what surprised him was that Remus Lupin and Tonks were also there. Tonks noticed Harry's surprise.  
"Ah, Mornin' Harry!" said Tonks cheerfully, unusual for the Weasley household at this hour. "How was your first night as an Auror? I remember mine...it was pretty..."  
"Now Tonks," interrupted Lupin, "give the boy some time to answer. Go on Harry." Lupin gave Harry a minuscule smile.  
"Actually, you guys, it was pretty boring, with Voldemort gone." Harry replied. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Ron were the only ones who jumped a little at the mention of Voldemort. There was a silence after Harry said Voldemort, nobody or anything made a noise, except the clock on the wall.  
"So....." Ron said slowly after a few minutes, "let's think of something happy!"  
"Oh, no" sighed Fred.  
"Not again." added George.  
"What?" Ron asked to innocently. "Herm and I are getting married in two months.  
"Lets see...that was the 53rd or 54th time he has said that is the past 2 days?" George asked Fred.  
"Actually, I think that was the 56th time." Fred suggested. "Remember the three times he said it in his sleep?"  
  
AN Okay, this is the first fan fic that I have written. Sorry that it is sooo short, but probably will update it tomorrow or the day after. Please tell me what I need to add/change/remove. I will be updating it really soon. Just have to type it out...I don't have that much time. Please try not to flame, I am truly sorry if I made you upset in anyway. Please tell me of any spelling mistakes in names or anything like that so I can make sure it is right when I update it. And last but not least, thank you for the time that you have used to read my story. Romenna 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: First of all, I own none of the Harry Potter characters, their names, or anything to do with them, they belong to J.K. Rowling (lucky her)This is after Harry is out of Hogwarts. It is only rated PG-13 because I do not know yet what all will be in it.  
  
Outside Chapter Two  
  
"Ahhh," replied Fred, "I had almost forgot about those. But then I would have found these" he held up two cassettes. Ron blushed then dived at Fred, but he was too fast and Ron missed him by a foot.  
"Oh come on Ronnykins, you did say lets think of something happy, and it makes Fred and I happy to torture you." added George. "Any way, what good would the cassettes do if you didn't have the player?" George pulled out the player and before Ron could do anything, he was scared numb, Fred put a cassette into the player.  
"Two months...two months...Herm...wedding...two months..." was heard coming fom the player in Ron's voice. "Should we play any more?" Fred asked innocently.  
"NOOOOOOO!!" Shouted Ron, then he quickly thought better of it. "I mean, I don't care...that's not me...you just made that up. Yeah, that's what you did!! You made it up."  
"Ron, do you take Hermione as your lawfully married wife?" the cassette continued. "Oh, and Ron," continued Fred, "we had a question about that part. Why were you saying that part?  
"because somebody had to in he dream." Ron answered before he realized his mistake. Once he thought about what he said, he along with Hermione, blushed, Ron to a deep magenta while Hermione not so much.  
"Our point proven!" triumphed George "you admitted that you did say that in your dream.'  
"We rest our case. "ended Fred.  
  
. . .  
  
The world was dark. He knew that it was not night, the world was covered in shadows. He saw bodies everywhere. Draco...Ron...Hermione...Fred...George...everyone. He didn't like seeing the world this way. It felt evil. It was evil. He knew it. He looked for a way to get away from all the darkness, but it surrounded him. He was scared. He was alone in the midst of death, decay....and evil. He fainted.  
  
. . .  
  
Harry's eyes were glazed over. He looked like he was detached from this world. One second, he was sitting firmly in his chair, the next all his muscles untightened, he wound off the chair and landed on the floor in a fetal position.  
"Mum, what's wrong with Harry" Ron asked wearily.  
"I don't know. Arthur, will you take Harry up to his room? Thank you." Mrs. Weasley responded. Once Harry was once from view, Mrs. Weasley started to mumble to herself. 'I knew he was to young and to scared to become an Auror. I should have said something. But that was what he really wanted to do. I don't know what to do anymore. " 


End file.
